1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to the improvement on the assembly structure of door leaf with glass; and more particularly relates to the halving structure of two identical halving injected frames with glass. At the reverse side of the halving injected frames with glass having a male tenon reinforcing rib with a plurality of male tenons and a female tenon reinforcing rib with a plurality of female tenons mutually in symmetrical arrangement, i.e., both disposed correspondingly each other top-to-bottom and left-to-right; therefore, two identical halving injected frames (having the same structure) are capably halved each other by correspondingly relative male tenons inserted into relative female respectively to fix a multiple-layer glass therein without the need of joint members such as screws.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the technical field of assembling door leaf with glass, screws are traditionally used as joint member of assembling glass; this is well known. However, by the improving of technique, the skill of composing the door leaf by using screws to joint and assemble glass will be obsolete gradually due to the following shortcomings:
(1) The injected frame for fixing the glass needs to use two molds simultaneously while molded, which causes a high cost.
(2) One side of the injected frame with glass has holes, the other side has no holes, which is troublesome while installing to identify indoor side or outdoor side.
(3) The holes of injected frame with glass need to be plugged in with a plug which not only is easy to fall off but also needs to use extra mold.
(4) It is required to use silicon in advance, joint with screws and then plug in the plug; procedures are complicated.
(5) Jointing procedure needs to be finished before packaging and delivering to prevent the silicon from damaging the coated surface.
In addition, said injected frame for fixing the glass traditionally uses a point reinforcing rib to solve the problem of lack of strength. This method remains to be improved despite of its capability, more or less, of strengthening the injected frame for fixing the glass; a reinforcing rib which integrally surrounds the injected frame with glass, for example, has much better reinforcing strength effect than that of point reinforcing rib.
In view of disadvantages of the structure of the traditional door leaf with glass, which joints and assembles the glass by screws, the present invention researches and develops, depending on years of experience on manufacturing door leaf comprising its assembling structure and fittings, a new structure of fixing the injected frame with glass by halving in order to solve problems derived by traditional screw joint structure. Meanwhile, the reinforcing rib of the present invention includes a male tenon reinforcing rib provided with a plurality of male tenons thereon and a female tenon reinforcing rib provided with corresponding female tenon thereon too, and both the male tenon reinforcing rib and the female tenon reinforcing rib are integrally formed and symmetrically surrounded on the reverse side of the injected frame with glass to strengthen the halving injected frame with glass.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to make the reverse side of the halving injected frames with glass having a male tenon reinforcing rib with a plurality of male tenons and a female tenon reinforcing rib with a plurality of female tenons mutually in symmetrical arrangement, i.e., both disposed correspondingly each other top-to-bottom and left-to-right; therefore, two identical halving injected frames (having the same structure) are capably halved each other by correspondingly relative male tenons inserted into relative female respectively, it is without the need of joint members to quickly assemble a door leaf with glass when the two identical halving injected frames are held on a door leaf to further fix a multiple-layer glass therein. The present invention is to save assembling time and decrease cost.
The secondary purpose of the present invention is to make the structure of male tenons and female tenons of the halving injected frame have a duplex positioning effect. While the two halving injected frames (having the same structure) with glass joint each other to assemble and compose a door leaf with glass, each tenon rib of male tenons is tenoned into the tenon groove of a female tenon respectively to reach the first positioning effect; by a successive and further tenoning, the female tenon head of the female tenon is tenoned into the positioning groove of male tenon and the tenon nose of the male tenon is tenoned into the positioning groove of the female tenon so as to accomplish the second positioning and tenoning fix effect.
It is a further purpose of the present invention to use the structures of both the male tenon reinforcing rib and the female tenon reinforcing rib integrally formed and symmetrically surrounded on the reverse side of the injected frame with glass to strengthen structural strength of the halving injected frame of the present invention.